


Eren, Connie, and Jean

by BatGoatSupreme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Another School Project, Armins a Trader, Connie gets laid, Gen, Jean need to stop listening to Pixis, NO Swearing, Omlet Insident, Sasha's revenge, really bad jokes, your grandma could read this its that kid friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatGoatSupreme/pseuds/BatGoatSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Challenges Eren and Connie joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren, Connie, and Jean

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this hope you'll enjoy it!!
> 
> I have a tumblr! I'm ClydeCake there to so should be easy to find. :)

Jean was galloping along until suddenly his face hit the floor, Eren had tripped him. Offended and upset, jean stood slightly dased. Mikasa was very amused. Sadly, Jean is attracted to Mikasa and so, in order to win her affection, he challenged Eren. Amid their bickering, the group didn't realize that their instructor had walked over.

“Don't solve your problems with fist!” Pixis bellowed. Everyone turned only a little frightened.

“Solve them with breaking blocks,” Pixis Finished.

Jean and Eren were extremely confused but agreed anyway.

 

They head off to prepare. Sasha hears about the about the show down and immediately starts to pressure him into joining in. Reminding him of the omelet incident. Sash pushes him over the edge. No one questions Connies sudden appearance. before the tournament Mikasa gives Eren pointers while Armin gives him a shoulder massage. Jean on the other hand has Marco and Reindeer giving words of encouragement. As Connie was half listening to Sasha go on and on about redemption, he could only be thankful that he already knows the proper technique. With that everyone was prepared and headed off to the gym.

 

Jean, Eren, and Connie lined up in front of their respective blocks. Hitting the blocks at the same time, the three made quite a commotion. Jean let out a “manly scream” as Marco rushed to his side. Audibly grunting in pain, Eren turns away from Mikasa. While Connie rejoices his win with Sasha and Armin. Pixis walks and stands in between Eren and Jean. “You should get that checked out, Son” Pixis laughes as he pats the boys shoulders. In the end Jean broke his hand, Eren had only a really really bad bruise on his, and Connie became Sashas favorite person....If you know what I mean ;)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i had to add the "if you know what i mean because i didn't get to add it for class. i couldn't help my self!! i have no self control!!! now i have to get back to this weeks writing homework :( sadly it a report on a person i didn't get to choose :'( so unless you want to learn about Clara Barton (the founder of the American Red Cross) i wont be posting it... 
> 
> Bye hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
